


The night sky

by shadowinpink



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowinpink/pseuds/shadowinpink





	The night sky

They crept quietly through the trees, trying not to make a sound, their feet soft on the damp dewey grass, the moss smooth and shiny. It was silent, apart from the sound of a river rushing east, down in the valley. Although it was dark, they could see the silhouette of a house looming ahead of them. Flashlights at the ready, salt in pocket, knives and rifles prepared to use, Sam and Dean entered the towering building.   
“Sammy, can you smell that?”  
“What? The stench of cannibalism or dying animals?”  
“Eurgh. Both. I can understand why nobody's been up here for a while...”  
They continued in silence, listening for any sounds, even though they knew there would be none.  
As they made their way through the seemingly endless corridors, room after room of bones hanging from the ceiling, and trolleys of sealed bottles(the contents often looked like congealed blood, but sometimes not...), it began to get light-just enough to make out each others faces. After finding nothing more to intrigue them, they walked back down the grand staircase, into the half crumbled entrance hall.  
“What d'ya wanna eat? They had some pretty tasty looking carcasses in there,” said Dean, gesturing towards the front room.  
“Nah I'm good. We can grab something on the way back.” Sam replied, but just as he finished his sentence, there was a thud. Not a creak, or mysterious howling noise, but a thud, as though someone had dropped a large object.  
Sam and Dean both looked at each other. Silently, they made their way to the back of the house where the source of the noise had been. Looking carefully through the glass windows of the kitchen, they saw a window open.  
“Probably just the wind,” whispered Dean, eyebrows raised, but then they both clearly saw a reflection of a shadow on the pane.  
Turning around swiftly they caught a glimpse of the shadow on the wall. Carefully going forward, Sam reached the corner of the room. Signally to Dean to come forward too, he slowly turned the corner, gun poised, ready to fire. Dean quickly swung round behind him, and was about to fire, but to their suprise, all there was to see was a young woman, dressed almost like them, except with shorts and studded jacket with neat little white trainers, rummaging through a trunk of clothes.  
Her startled, innocent face as she turned quickly turned into terrified shock when she saw two men, both pointing their guns at her. Sam quickly put his back in his inner jacket pocket, and Dean followed suit.  
After she had stood up, and slowly dropped the jumper and skirt she was holding, Dean cleared his throat, and asked “What are you, urm, doing here?”  
“I was er, jogging, and I thought I would take a look. Interesting place, huh?”  
Taken aback by her civil British accent, and the way as she spoke she stood taller, Dean shut his mouth and just looked her up and down. Couldn't have been older then 20, 22, or something, and as she walked closer, Dean could see that underneath her rising chest and guy's tank top, she was a tall woman, with wide shoulders, but a slim waist. Her face was framed by untamed brown locks, with a few strands clipped back to let her ears be uncovered. She wore little makeup-only a bit of eyeliner and a startlingly bright pink lipstick. After Dean had done his mental evaluation, he ended up feeling slightly intimidated. For someone found trespassing, and having just had guns pointed at them, she seemed suprisingly calm and supreme.  
Ignoring her question, Sam simply answered “You shouldn't be out here alone-this whole area hasn't seen any life for years. Not even animals come here.”  
“Exactly. That's why I like it for jogging. Nobody to disturb me.”  
“but it's 6 in the morning,” Dean finally found his voice. “It's only just light, if you'd jogged out here, you would have been out all night. The nearest town is miles away.”  
“Who said I came from a town? And anyway, why would two strapping young lads be out here yourselves at this hour anyway?”  
After taking in the compliment, Sam explaining that they were 'wolf hunting'.  
“But you just said there were not any animals around here, so what's your real reason?”  
Stumped for an answer, Dean asked her where she had come from.  
“Oh just south a bit. Camping. Why? You from round here at all?”  
“Oh, no. We're from er, Texas, aren't we Dean?”  
“Oh, yeah, yeah, Texas baby. We should leave now Sam, er, and let, er... sorry what's your name?”  
“You can call me Ju. Short for Jupiter. What's yours?”  
Oh This is Sam-and I'm Dean. Sam, we should leave Ju to her business.” He said, offering out his hand. Ju offered hers back, but to Sam first, then Dean.  
“Well, it was lovely to meet you both, but I am afraid I must go now. Maybe another time, we can catch up on what you were really doing here?...”  
And with that she picked up a rucksack, stuffed the clothes in, strode out, past them both, and then jogged straight out the front door and into the woods.  
“Well, she certainly wasn't dead meat, was she?” Sam laughed, as Dean punched him gently on the arm.   
“No, but don't get your hopes up-we're not likely to ever even see her again. This is a funny place to jog, don't you think? I mean, of all the places round here, even the other side of the river would have been a better place to go.”  
“Unless there is some reason for her to come this side,” Sam thought out loud, as he bent over the trunk of clothes she had gone through. Old hats, scarves, gloves, dresses, trousers, shorts, skirts, vests-it had everything. Dean picked an old sweater from the pile,  
“Disgusting-who would ever have wanted to wear this...?”  
They went through item after item, but found nothing apart from funny smells, mice droppings, and moth holes.   
“Why would she have wanted some of this?”  
“I, I have no clue.” said Dean, trying to shake mouldy fibres from his strong hands.  
They left the building, guns away, fresh air, and with a spring in their step. The dew was rising slowly from the ground, creating a thin mist which swirled and turned. By the time they got back to town, the mist had all gone, and the sun had risen properly to show a vast landscape of trees and fields.


End file.
